Deusas Não Mentem
by Lexas
Summary: Se você acredita no céu, por que não acreditar no Inferno? Se crê com tanto empenho no Salvador, por que negar a existência do Corruptor?"


Título do Fanfic: "Deusas não mentem"

Autor: Lexas

e-mail: joaotjr@hotmail.com

Inicio: 17/03/2004

Para os que não conhecem, este fanfic é baseado no Anime e mangá "Ah! Megami-sama", conhecido também como "Oh! My Goddess". É necessário que você tenha um mínimo de conhecimento desta obra para entender alguns fatos relatados aqui, assim como as motivações dos personagens. E sim, contém Spoilers para quem esta acompanhando a versão americana do mangá, e ainda mais para os que - assim como eu - torcem para um dia alguma editora resolva publicar o mangá por aqui( sonhar não custa nada, né?^__^).

Dedico esse fanfic a minha amiga Daisy( vulgo "Hakesh-chan") que me perguntou se era possível um fic assim de Ah!Megami-sama, e ao Calerom, me que instigou a fazê-lo.

Boa leitura.

"Se você acredita no céu, por que não acreditar no Inferno?

Se crê com tanto empenho no Salvador, por que negar a existência do Corruptor?"

Essas eram as palavras que estavam marcadas em sua mente, não, em sua alma.

Se é que ela podia dizer tal coisa. Tanto tempo de vida e, ainda assim, havia muito o que tinha que aprender, muito o que conhecer.

E muito o que desbravar. Muito no que se aventurar, muito o que experimentar.

Infelizmente naquele dia ela estava passando por situações pelas quais muitos de sua geração não viveriam em toda a sua vida e, do fundo de sua "alma", ela preferia não tê-las experimentado.

Era incômodo, morto e muito, mas muito desagradável.

Diferente do mito popular que os humanos tinham, "quente" era uma palavra estranha para se aplicar àquele local, mas também era um tanto quanto equivocado o uso da palavra "frio".

O Inferno. O Abismo. O fim. tantas palavras para serem usadas... até mesmo Urd, a qual era meio Deusa, meio Demônio, evitava aquele local. Até mesmo ela.

Aquela traidora! Como era pode ser capaz de algo assim? Como? Nem mesmo Marller, a qual odiava sua irmãzona, nem mesmo ela desceu tanto!

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, e ela não fazia o menor esforço para controlá-las. Nunca se deu muito bem com Urd, mas isso na maioria das vezes era fruto de uma implicância entre irmãs e nada mais. Nenhum ódio verdadeiro, nada que viesse a causar problemas no futuro e, mesmo quando as coisas atingiam o ponto mais critico, ainda contava com sua amada irmã para apaziguar as discussões.

Sua amada irmã... sua irmãzona... como Urd permitiu que aquilo acontecesse, como? Nunca se importou com a outra natureza de Urd, nunca deu a mínima para tal coisa, mas pela primeira vez sentia um enorme ódio no coração por aquele povo, aquela raça do submundo. Mais do que isso, odiava até o fim de sua "alma" sua irmã, por ter permitido que sua irmãzona sofresse aquele terrível destino e não tivesse feito nada para impedir.

Para ela, Urd estava morta. Nunca mais tornaria a chamar aquela pseudo-Deusa de irmã, tampouco tornaria a olhar novamente em seus olhos, nunca. Não andaria pelo mesmo caminho que ela, não lhe dirigiria a palavra e, se tivesse poder para tanto, não responderia pelos seus atos.

Como ela sentia saudade de casa, ainda mais ali, naquele lugar. Apesar das coisas gostosas da Terra, nada se comparava as maravilhas do céu, nada. 

E estar ali, naquele lugar, era pior ainda.

Como descrever aquilo? Seria muito simples caracterizar tal local como o inverso de seu lar, mas nem isso era o suficiente. A concentração de energia negativa ali atingia níveis incalculáveis. Construiu um sensor de poder para sentir as vibrações daquele lugar mas se arrependeu, pois achava que, se não soubesse o quão alta energia negativa emanava dali, sentiria menos medo.

E estava apavorada! Cada átomo do seu ser tremia, fruto de sua permanência em um local tão distante. Aquele lugar, aquele mundo de morte, destruição, sofrimento, chagas, irá, cólera... até mesmo ela, que era uma deusa, tinha dificuldades para conceber tal realidade. Era totalmente diferente do mundo de luz no qual passou toda a sua vida. Até mesmo a Terra, com seus erros e falhas, passava longe dali.

Ela não deveria estar ali. Deusas com milênios de idade temiam aquele lugar, sentiam nojo e repudia por aquilo. Sabia que seria punida. Em verdade agora não era mais uma criança, já era uma Deusa prontamente habilitada - com pouca experiência, é verdade, mas ainda assim, uma Deusa - mas haviam coisas que ela deveria se acostumar antes de seguir em frente.

Quanto tempo passou vagando por aquele lugar? Quantas almas perdidas encontrou pelo caminho? Quantos demônios confrontou para atingir seus objetivos?

Não sabia, tampouco se importava. Continuaria em frente mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar mil demônios, tudo para resgatar sua irmã.

Nem que tivesse que matar o demônio que a levou, a criatura que a arrebatou de seu lar.

Não, que a iludiu. que a enganou de maneira vil e cruel, condenado-a ao sofrimento eterno.

Sua pulseira emite um brilho diferente, na verdade, o primeiro em muito tempo, o que faz seus olhos brilharem como não brilhavam há tempos.

Será que...?

Ela não perde muito tempo se questionando, pelo contrario, se apega àquele raio de esperança e continua seguindo em frente. Andou por muito tempo às cegas sem apoio algum, confiando apenas em suas habilidades e em suas invenções.

Tudo para encontrar sua irmã.

Cada vez mais o sinal aumentava. Quanto tempo se passou? Horas? Dias?

Anos?

Tudo era relativo. O conceito de tempo ali era, ao contrário da perfeição de seu lar, deturpado. Podiam ter se passado Milênios na Terra, ou apenas alguns segundos, não fazia a diferença.

Até que seu sensor para de brilhar. Desesperada, ela começa a mexer nele, tentando fazê-lo funcionar. Andou muito, foi longe demais par desistir por pouca coisa, tinha que seguir em frente e...

Ela para o que estava fazendo, dando-se conta de algo muito, mas muito importante: o sensor, o qual localizaria sua irmã, também media o nível de malignidade do local e, como em algumas ocasiões, comprovou que ele simplesmente parava de funcionar - "quebrava" era o termo mais correto - quanto o nível ultrapassava os limites.

Ela torna a olhar para o local aonde estava, dando-se conta de onde acabou indo parar.

Um Domínio. Uma área infernal controlada por um Lorde Demoníaco. Alguns passos e, confirmando suas expectativas, ela encontra o dono do local.

Não se prendeu a sua face em si. Não era séria, tampouco desprovida de emoções, apenas era um semblante morto e fatal, o qual faria gelar o coração das mais valentes deusas. Usava as roupas de um verdadeiro Lorde Infernal - as mesmas que ela havia visto durante seu treinamento, embora nunca imaginasse que teria a chance de estar frente a frente com um - o que comprovava que ele era realmente o dono daquele domínio.

No entanto, não haviam outras criaturas ali, ao contrário dos outros lugares. Pelo contrário, havia ele e apenas ele e, diferente da crença dos Humanos, não era feio. 

Era bonito, muito bonito. Suas roupas poderiam se passar muito bem pelas de um humano quase normal, com exceção de seus olhos cinzas, os quais exalavam uma atmosfera incrivelmente fria. 

Mas nem de longe aquilo era o que lhe chamava mais atenção, e sim ao fato de, pela primeira vez, ela Ter percebido que havia mais ma pessoa, a qual estava bem ao lado do trono do Lorde Infernal. 

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver aquilo, reconhecendo de cara quem era.

Sua amada irmã, Belldandy.

Acorrentada.

Mais do que isso, estava totalmente diferente do que imaginava. Não portava nenhuma vestimenta, e possuía uma única corrente em seu pescoço, a qual era segurada pela mão do Demônio.

Skuld trava diante da cena. Nunca havia visto uma Deusa em estado tão... deplorável. Aquele corruptor iria pagar caro, mas muito caro por ter feito isso com ela. 

Muitas vezes se perguntava quem seria a vencedora dos incessantes confrontos entre Marller e Belldandy. Pois bem, naquele dia, ao ver o estado de sua irmãzona, uma resposta brotou do fundo de sua "alma" e se espalhou por todos os cantos do seu ser:

Marller perdeu.

__

***

"Você volta mesmo?"

"Sim, Keiichi. Eu prometo. Mesmo que se passem os anos e você venha a se esquecer de mim, eu nunca irei me esquecer de você."

Mentirosa.

Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa... falsa, traidora, manipuladora... mentirosa!

Ajoelhado em seu quarto, ele continuava chorando. Como foi chegar àquele estado? O que o motivou a descer a um nível tão baixo?

Mais importante, o que o motivou a permanecer naquele estado por tanto tempo? 10 anos... 3.652 dias, 87.648 horas, 5.258.880 minutos, 315.532.800 segundos...

Haviam várias marcas em seu quarto, não, em toda a sua casa. No principio contavam o tempo que ela demoraria para voltar.

Lembrava-se muito bem de quando aquilo aconteceu pela primeira vez. Começou a ter sonhos estranhos e resolveu lhe dar um anel de presente, pois temia não vê-la nunca mais. Trabalhou como nunca por dias e noites à fio, até que finalmente comprou a jóia.

E por muito pouco quase não a entregou. Se não fosse por Skuld e Urd terem invocado a Ultimate Force e destruído aquela estranha árvore, provavelmente Belldandy teria partido para resolver aquela situação.

Talvez, daquela vez, e somente daquela vez, ela voltasse.

Talvez. 

Mas ela teve que partir mais uma vez. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Não sabia. 

Encostado na parede de seu quarto, sentado no chão e com uma expressão de quem não dormia há dias, ele teclava insensantemente o teclado numérico do telefone, como se quisesse falar com alguém e não soubesse o número, tentando todas as combinações possíveis.

Haviam muitos papéis de recado ali, espalhados por todos os cantos. Números preenchiam cada um deles, na verdade, vários números.

E em seqüência. Um bom observador não demoraria para perceber que se tratavam de números de telefone, os quais estavam espalhados por todos os cantos.

Ele começa a discar um número, apenas para ouvir a confirmação da telefonista: número inexistente. Por sinal, mais um dentre milhares que já havia tentado.

Há tempos desistira de conter as lágrimas, simplesmente por que ele realmente as queria.

Por que ela fez isso com ele? Por que o deixou? Havia lhe dito que voltaria, que retornaria, mas... o que houve?

10 anos, ele se lembrava. Era o tempo que não se encontravam... o tempo em que permaneceram afastados. 

Uma desarrumação enorme tomava conta daquela casa, junto com a sujeira. Há meses não cuidava daquele local. Há dias não comia nem dormia.

Tudo por ela. Ela, ela e somente ela.

Quanto tempo realmente se passou? Muito, pensava. Bastante desde que ela se foi, dizendo que teria que resolver problemas, mas que um dia retornaria para ele, que viveriam juntos para sempre, que seria única e exclusivamente dele.

Mentirosa... mentirosa... MENTIROSA!!!

Outra tentativa, a qual é atendida. Lien era o nome da pessoa que atendeu, a qual tinha uma voz fria e totalmente desprovida de emoção. Isso não lhe importava. Há tempos não emitia palavra alguma e, se o fizesse, com certeza se assustariam, de modo que ele desliga o telefone na hora, sem se importar em se identificar, anotando o número em um papel.

Mas uma tentativa que não deu certo, mas um número a ser descartado. 

O que ele fez de sua vida nesses últimos anos? Estudou? Trabalhou?

Um pouco de tudo. Se esforçou para completar seus estudos, pois não queria que sua amada passasse dificuldades quando retornasse. Se esforçou ao máximo, queria ser o melhor aluno de sua turma.

Quantas propostas de emprego recebeu para trabalhar no exterior? Uma? Dez? Cinqüenta? 

Todas recusadas. Queria estar ali para quando sua Deusa voltasse, e em mais nenhum lugar. Com o tempo, passou a sair menos, esperando ansiosamente pelo momento no qual ela cruzaria aquele espelho de novo, ou então, desceria do céu. Que importava se isso o fazia ficar dias e noites acordado, afastando-o de seus amigos?

Só ela importava. Ela, ela e somente ela. 

Puxando novamente o gancho, ele disca outro número, o qual é identificado como inexistente.

Maldita seja Belldandy, ele pensava.

Por que, dentre tantas no mundo, foi se apaixonar justamente por ela?

Por que foi amar uma Deusa? Um dia para ela seria uma eternidade para ele, era isso?

A dor, o desespero... o sentimento de que estaria condenado vagar solitário até o fim dos seus dias naquele lugar... não, não era possível.

Dez anos... o que ele fez durante todo esse tempo? O que fez de sua vida?

Sua irmã, Megumi... ela havia se casado, disso se lembrava muito bem. Casado e, há dois anos atrás, se tornado mãe. Hasegawa, a caloura que vivia no seu pé para conseguir conselhos, agora trabalhava em uma multinacional alemã.

Sayoko assumiu os negócios da família, obviamente. Controlava um grande conglomerado industrial, fora algumas outras pequenas empresas, fruto de seu próprio esforço.

Sakakibara desistiu de tentar exorcizar Urd, Skuld e Belldandy. Resolveu seguir algo mais fixo, havia se tornado a sacerdotisa de um templo xintoísta em outra cidade.

Chihiro Fujimi, a qual havia sido presidente do clube de automobilismo antes dele... dela nunca mais ouviu falar, nunca mesmo. Provavelmente estava participando de corridas profissionais em algum lugar do mundo, vai saber. Isso não lhe importava, na verdade, atualmente eram poucos os colegas de faculdade dos quais lembrava o nome, e menor ainda o número dos que tentavam manter algum contato.

Peorth, Marller... ambas simplesmente desapareceram. Provavelmente Marller ainda estava planejando contra Belldandy, mas o que fazia, não tinha como ele. E por sua amada ser de uma agência de Deusas rival da agência de Peorth, as duas não deveriam se ver muito, no fim das contas.

Como se chamava aquele garoto que estava saindo com Skuld quando ela estava na terra? Ou então aquele deus de terceira classe que era o "namorado" de Urd?

Não sabia e, sinceramente falando, não fazia a menor questão de saber.

E ele, Keiichi Morisato, o que fez da vida?

Ficou esperando por uma Deusa, a qual nunca mais retornou.

Dez anos... uma vida que poderia ter sido gerada, criada, construída... o que ele fez? O que fez de sua vida?

Nada.

Nada valia a pena. Sem sua amada, a vida não tinha sentido. 

Outra tentativa, e uma voz masculina marcava outro fracasso seu.

Já não batia mais o telefone, apenas o largava. O gancho já estava bastante arranhado e avariado em alguns pontos, fora que um cheiro forte naquele aposento indicava que nada era limpo há dias.

O que houve com a vida? O que houve com as esperanças? O que aconteceu com aqueles ternos e distantes dias, os quais marcavam o começo de sua vida adulta?

Onde estavam as deusas do passado, presente e futuro? Onde estava a quarta deusa e sua serva, onde estava o demônio e seu servo?

Onde estavam todos? O que era aquilo, aquele momento de "silêncio" pelo qual passava? Dez anos, dez longos anos. Estava desfrutando da normalidade a qual tanto desejara, e agora... era irônico pensar assim, tantas vezes em que se enfureceu por causa dos poderes de Urd ou das invenções de Skuld... tantos momentos em que desejou que ambas fossem garotas comuns, que Urd não ficasse dando palpites e preparando poções para fazê-lo ser mais decidido, ou que Skuld gastasse seu tempo em coisas que não envolvessem a robótica...

Onde elas estavam? Onde estavam todas? O que houve com os seres místicos que viviam invadindo sua casa, ou a legião de Marller?

- Por que... você... fez isso... - sua voz estava fraca, muito fraca. Mal tinha forças para fazer qualquer coisa, pois as mesmas se esvaíram há muito tempo, frutos de sua ferida - comigo? Eu te amei... eu te queria comigo para sempre, eu... eu não posso viver sem você, minha deusa! Por que você foi embora e não voltou para mim? Eu teria te feito a pessoa mais feliz do universo, teria sido um companheiro fiel e leal, mas você... - o chão estava todo molhado com suas lágrimas, as quais há muito já haviam encharcado sua camisa - o que você fez comigo, o que? O QUE?!?!?

"O que você fez comigo?", era a pergunta que não saia de sua mente. Ele tinha uma vida, tinha um futuro, e no fim, ele... ele... ele destruiu tudo, todos os seus sonhos, suas ambições, tudo o que havia conquistado... tudo por causa de uma mulher, não, de um deusa. Sem ela, nada mais importava. A vida não tinha sentido algum, viver não tinha nenhuma importância.

Estaria ele louco? Não totalmente. Sofria de uma loucura da qual ele tinha noção dos efeitos.

O amor.

Era uma loucura, um sofrimento, uma dor, uma chaga, uma enfermidade que ele não conseguia arrancar de seu peito de maneira alguma, e nem queria.

Então, era assim que terminava Keiichi Morisato, largado, abandonado... só?

Não, não era o fim. Não poderia terminar desse jeito, Não Era Pra Ser Assim, Ele Não Era Assim, nunca se entregaria, nunca!

Tomado por um desespero que corrompia e devorava ainda mais sua alma, ele tornava a digitar um número. E outro. E outro. E outro. E outro. E mais outro.

Em uma seqüência interminável, Keiichi mal prestava atenção ao que fazia. Nem anotava mais os números para não repeti-los, apenas os discava, não ligando se eram os mesmos ou não.

Tinha que fazer isso, nem que por um breve momento, um breve instante, mas tinha que conseguir tal coisa. Recusava-se a aceitar que todos esses anos foram em vão, que terminaria assim. Falaria com Belldandy novamente, encontrariam-se mais uma vez, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida. Nem que fosse para jogar na cara dela o que ela fez com ele e...

Um raio de razão o atinge, obrigando-o a parar. Seus dedos tremiam, inchados. A mão que segurava o gancho o apertava com tanta força que quase o estava partido e, ao contemplar o telefone, ele se deu conta do nível ao qual chegou.

Sangue.

As teclas, todas elas... ensangüentadas. Olhando para a ponta de seus dedos, ele se deu conta do quão ferido estava, de como desceu tanto, de como estava desesperado.

E, pela primeira vez em dias, ele se ergue. Sentia uma dor enorme espalhada pelo corpo inteiro, somada a dor de suas mãos. Sentia dores em partes do corpo que nem sabia que existiam, fora o esforço para se mover. Cada passo naquele quarto era uma dificuldade, seja por causa de sua total ausência de forças, seja pelas coisas no caminho, como os papéis, canetas, cadernos...

Por muito tempo ele permaneceu ali, temendo o amanhã. Não queria mais sair dali, não tinha mais motivos para viver. Sua musa inspiradora, sua estrela do manhã a havia abandonado, então... para que continuar vivendo?

Alguns passos e ele estava de frente para seu armário. Abrindo-o sem o menor jeito, ele fita seu semblante no espelho da porta, confrontando aquele terrível reflexo.

A barba estava por fazer, na verdade, há muito por fazer. Seu cabelo estava grande e bagunçado, tinha olheiras enormes - longas noites em claro, lembrava-se vagamente. Há muito perdera a noção do tempo. - sem contar que uma de suas vistas fazia um esforço enorme para se fechar, enquanto a outra estava vermelha - fruto de um acidente dias atrás, apesar dele nem ao menos se importar em parar o que estava fazendo para cuidar daquilo.

Havia um cheiro muito, mas muito forte em suas roupas, o qual se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Há quantos dias não tomava banho e trocava suas vestes?

Forças lhe faltavam para fazer qualquer outra coisa e começava a se perguntar há quanto tempo passou a agir assim, a não dar a menor atenção para si mesmo?

Com o pouco de forças que lhe restavam, Keiichi se arrasta até o local aonde permanecera sentado pelas últimas semanas, jogando seu corpo contra a parede e deixando seu corpo se soltar. Não estava triste. Tristeza era uma palavra que, mesmo usada em sua expressão máxima, ainda assim não seria suficiente para representar tudo o que ele sentia.

Afinal, apenas perdeu dez anos de sua vida, e nada mais. E agora não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Era como se a experiência e conhecimento adquiridos ao longo de sua vida não lhe valessem de nada.

Mais uma vez ele pegar o gancho e começa a discar. Não que ainda tivesse alguma esperança... - ele olhava para o alto, tentando entender o que ele fez para merecer tal coisa - mas por que simplesmente não via mais nenhum caminho para alguém que chegou ao seu estado.

Outra voz e, para variar, não era a de Belldandy. Nunca seria, pensava. A chance de tal coisa acontecer era extremamente, ridiculamente e estupidamente inexistente.

No entanto, havia algo do qual Keiichi havia se esquecido, uma pequena frase, um mero comentário ao acaso - o qual foi muito, mas muito importante - deixado por Peorth, a quarta deusa, anos atrás. Chegou a confundir Peorth, achando que ela era irmã de Belldandy devido a sua semelhança com Skuld - realmente, ela parecia uma Skuld mais velha e amadurecida - mas as semelhanças paravam por ai, já que ela também era uma mulher muito madura e sensual. Pior, não era que ela odiasse Belldandy, apenas não mantinha muitas relações com ela, sempre a via como uma rival, já que eram de agências rivais. Lembrava-se de que Peorth chegou ao cumulo de disputá-lo com Belldandy, querendo resolver seu problema. Ele riria se ainda tivesse senso de humor ao se lembrar disso, pois Peorth achava que seu problema era uma palavra de quatro letras, sendo que a terceira delas, da esquerda para a direita, era "X".

Mas ela havia feito um comentário muito curioso. Havia dito que a chance de alguém entrar em contato com a agência das deusas por puro acaso como ele havia feito era de uma em um milhão. E conseguir isso intencionalmente era ainda menor.

E ele fez isso não uma, mas duas vezes. Na primeira, quando chamou Belldandy e, na segunda, quando contatou Peorth acidentalmente. Para a quarta deusa, ele não era um ser comum, era um humano envolto por uma aura mística diferente, alguém com forte influência no destino dos demais a sua volta. Não que ele desse muita importância para tal coisa, mas quando seu desespero começou, passou a se agarrar a tal coisa com unhas e dentes, de que havia uma chance de um terceiro contato acontecer.

Em uma coisa Peorth estava certa - e isso ele teria que admitir pelo resto de sua tola, miserável e decadente vida - ele não era um humano comum.

- Está com problemas, não é mesmo? O desespero não bate na sua porta, pelo contrário, ele já está dentro de sua residência, ao seu lado, te fazendo companhia - aquela voz arrastada o assusta no começo, mas ele lentamente vai se acostumando a ela - sente que as esperanças do passado o abandonaram e, pior ainda, trataram de torná-lo uma pessoa pior, não é mesmo? - havia um certo sarcasmos nessa última frase, mas ele permaneceu calado - e tudo devido as suas escolhas... livre arbítrio, não é mesmo? Isso é uma danação... o que poderia ter acontecido, como a vida poderia ter sido diferente se suas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes?

- Ei...

- Poderia, não é mesmo? Tudo poderia ter sido diferente... você, sua vida... seus sonhos, seus objetivos... tudo o que fez... será que um dia sua irmã contará para seus filhos acerca de seu irmão, do seu estado deprimente, de como ele fracassou como pessoa, não, como ser humano? Responda essa pergunta, talvez precise de um tempo para pensar. Suas ambições, seus anseios... tudo destruído, tudo abandonado por uma decisão do passado. Mas... e se pudesse ter sido diferente? E se aquilo não tivesse acontecido? Provavelmente você seria um idiota pelo resto do tempo em que completava seus estudos, mas... teria sido diferente? Você estaria nessa situação em que se encontra se tudo tivesse sido diferente? E se tivesse a chance de voltar atrás, você o faria?

- Não. Eu faria tudo novamente. Minha dor não é pelo passado, e sim por uma pessoa. Única e exclusivamente uma pessoa. 

- Uma resposta bem desafiadora, senhor Morisato, mas... a quem o senhor pensa estar enganando? Sei que venderia sua alma para atingir seus objetivos, não é mesmo?

- Você não é da agência de Deusas de Belldandy - ele falava pausadamente - tampouco da agência de Peorth - e, por incrível que pareça, não havia o menor desespero em sua voz, muito pelo contrário, estava bastante controlado - e embora não imagine quantas agências realmente existam, sei que você não é de nenhuma delas.

- O senhor se tornou uma pessoa muito seca, senhor Morisato. Lembro-me de quando era um mero estudante saído da adolescência, cheio de sonhos e inocente ao extremo. Deveria aprender a me tratar melhor pois, contrariando que o senhor disse, eu realmente faço parte de uma agência. Sinta-se lisonjeado, pois pouquíssimas pessoas desde a Criação foram capazes de entrar em contato com o 0800 - 555 - DEMON...

- Diga logo o que você quer, Marller. Diga logo, pois eu já não tenho a mesma energia de antigamente, e com certeza não é você quem me fará recuperá-la.

- Do que reclamas, Keiichi-chan? Não está feliz em ouvir minha voz?

- Não me chame de Keiichi-chan... eu não tenho a menor intimidade com você para isso.

- Apenas sua amada, não é mesmo? Oh, eu esqueci, ela te abandonou, que pena!

- Pare de graça, não tenho tempo para isso.

- Mesmo? Então por que não desliga o telefone? Ora, vamos... pode desligar! Quanto tempo até conseguir um novo contato? 2 dias? 20 dias? 10 anos? Vá em frente, Morisato!

- ...

- Hunf... admita, você não quer fazer isso, não é mesmo? Quer se passar por sério, mas por dentro está se desmoronando por completo!

- O que você quer? Diga logo, vamos!

- Você sabe o que eu quero, o que sempre quis... a pergunta é se você vai me dar o que eu quero, Morisato.

- A Agência das Deusas nunca pediu nada em troca, Marller.

- Aqui não é a Agência das Deusas, Morisato. Tenha certeza disso.

- Tantos anos... e você continua odiando Belldandy tanto assim?

- Não sou muito diferente de você.

- Eu não odeio Belldandy.

- Não preciso ler seus pensamentos para saber quando mente. Qualquer um que olhe para o seu estado deplorável saberia dizer de cara o quanto de ódio e rancor você nutre pela pessoa que te deixou neste estado.

- Como se você pudesse me ver.

- Eu estaria ai, se recebesse um convite.

- Pois venha. - a porta do armário se abre e, no instante seguinte, uma mulher começa a sair de dentro do espelho. Era bonita e esbelta, na verdade, era exatamente como ele se lembrava, não mudou nadinha, mesmo. - há quanto tempo, Marller.

- Você é deprimente - ela caminhava para a janela do quarto, sem encará-lo - me enoja vê-lo nesse estado, Morisato.

- ... - ele se limita a colocar o telefone no gancho, fechando os olhos e permanecendo em silêncio.

- Vocês, humanos... é tão fácil assim minar suas forças? O que houve com seus instintos? Sua força de vontade? Seu desejo pela vida? Não eram vocês os senhores do mundo, os verdadeiros criadores da humanidade? Como é possível que uma raça que tenha criado algo tão fútil chamado ciência e tenha se orgulhado de tê-la feito, possa atingir um estado tão baixo?

- ...

- Francamente... - ela abria uma das janelas, permitindo que os raios do Sol banhassem o quarto, abrindo as demais janelas em seguida - é um desperdício. 

- Diga logo o que quer, Marller. Não veio aqui para rir da minha tormenta, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Está com pressa? Tem coisa melhor para fazer, por acaso? - ela se virava para ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente - Vai a algum lugar mais tarde? - e se abaixava, aproximando sua face, parando-a a poucos centímetros de Keiichi e erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo, sorrindo maliciosamente - eu acho que não.

- Só por que não tenho nada melhor para fazer, não significa que pretendo desperdiçar meu tempo com você.

- E o que vai fazer? Tentar contatar a Agência das Deusas? O 0800 - 555 - GODDESS não é tão fácil de ser contatado, sabe. 

- E dai? Já fiz isso uma segunda vez, e agora consegui te contatar. Posso tentar de novo.

- Acha mesmo que conseguiu me contatar? O que te dá essa certeza?

- Você não é tão esperta assim - ele abre os olhos, fitando os de Marller profundamente - nunca foi. - ela se preparar para revidar, mas ele não lhe dá chance - os três mini-ninjas que criou eram patéticos. As maldições que lançou e seus estratagemas sempre deram errado. Até mesmo fazer vir a tona o lado negro de Belldandy não adiantou de nada, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ora, ora, Morisato - ela se afasta, erguendo-se e cruzando os braços - vejo que você não é o idiota de antes... desde quando conseguiu juntar coragem para falar assim com as pessoas?

- Quando não se tem nada a perder, poucas coisas são impossíveis para quem aposta tudo em apenas uma ficha.

- Mesmo? E sua irmã? 

- Ela tem um marido que a ama, não precisa de uma pessoa decadente como eu do seu lado... - e fecha os olhos novamente, segurando algumas lágrimas - não precisa de um fardo em sua vida. Já dei muito trabalho para ela. Todos perceberam que eu apenas irei destruir as pessoas ao meu redor, chegou a hora dela aceitar isso também.

- Você sabe o que eu posso te oferecer, não sabe? Claro que sabe, é óbvio que sabe. Mas não teme, não pensa duas vezes. Está tão desesperado assim por tal coisa?

- Pouco me importa. Se eu não puder mais reencontrar minha deusa, então pouco sentido tem a minha vida.

- Deusas não mentem, sabia?

- Mentem, sim. Mentem e dão falsas esperanças para as pessoas.

- Mas que droga, Morisato! É fácil demais! Está me entregando tudo assim, de mão beijada... como acha que eu me sinto?

- Orgulhosa - ele vira sua face, fitando a de Marller - Internamente está dando pulos de alegria por que, pela primeira vez, vai conseguir tudo o que quer. Também se sente incomodada, por que nunca imaginou que seria tão fácil assim, que a resposta estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo.

- Tsc, tsc - ela balança a cabeça - E você? Sabe o que eu ganho com isso, não sabe?

- Não tenho ilusões de benevolência a seu respeito, Marller. Não sou como antes, tampouco posso voltar a ser o que era. Passei por muita coisa para simplesmente voltar atrás, não posso enterrar o passado e seguir em frente. Eu cai, mas nunca fui capaz de me levantar, essa é a verdade. 

- Mas você sabe o que eu irei fazer com sua amada, não sabe? 

- Pouco me importa. Se eu puder ver Belldandy novamente, pouco me importa o preço. Abro mão de tudo, dou o que for preciso para me encontrar com ela mais uma vez, nem que seja a última vez que a veja por toda a eternidade, ou que isso venha a lhe trazer um grande sofrimento.

- Como queira - ela crava sua unha na palma de sua mão direita, fazendo-a sangrar e a estende para Keiichi - venha, lhe darei o que tanto almeja.

Entendendo o significado daquilo, ele morde a palma da mão com força, rasgando-a até começar a sangrar e toca na mão de Marller. Como um laço de sangue formado pelo vitae de ambos e impossível de ser quebrado, o contrato é selado no momento em que suas correntes sangüíneas se tocam.

Mas ele não se importava, nem um pouco. Sabia que veria sua amada mais uma vez. Imaginava que Marller iria aprontar, iria fazer algo para ludibriá-lo, mas pouco importava, se pudesse ver sua amada mais uma vez.

- Muito bem, Morisato. Seu desejo será concedido, mas isso terá um preço. - e o encarava seriamente - para que o que pediu seja realizado, se faz necessário pagar pelos meus serviços, o que pode ser feito em forma de tributo, servidão ou... sacrifício. A pergunta é: O que prefere e, mais importante... está disposto a pagar o preço?

***

- Keiichi? - a porta da casa era aberta por uma mulher que, tomando cuidado com as coisas no chão, tentava não tropeçar - irmão, você esta ai?

Ela ergue uma mesinha que estava virada, ajeitando-a. O pó estava alto novamente, tomando todo o local. Fazia um bom tempo desde que estivera ali pela última vez. Sim, algum tempo, mas nem tanto assim. A verdade era que o desleixe de seu irmão com sua própria vida sempre fora seu maior motivo de tristeza.

E tudo por causa daquela estrangeira. Keiichi a amava tanto, por que ela não retornou? Lembrava-se bem de quando ficou sabendo que ela partiu de uma hora pra outra, e seu irmão havia lhe dito que ela foi resolver negócios de família, mas voltaria em breve.

Breve, ela frisava enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, observando com pena as plantas murchas. Provavelmente fora ela mesma quem as regou da última vez. A quem queria enganar? Ela era a única pessoa que cuidava daquela casa, e ninguém mais.

Um telefonema, carta, e-mail... nada. Belldandy simplesmente desapareceu, na verdade, parecia que nunca havia existido.

Não que sentisse algum tipo de ódio dela por ter abandonado seu irmão - tampouco a culpava pelo estado no qual ele se encontrava - afinal, como odiar alguém como ela? Alguém com a personalidade de Belldandy era impossível de se odiar, tal coisa era conseguida apenas pelos mais esforçados.

Mas... seu irmão merecia algo melhor, um pouco mais de consideração. Ele deu tanto apoio àquela garota e suas irmãs, e elas simplesmente nem se importaram em mandar uma carta dizendo como estavam.

- Hmm.... de novo - ela murmurava ao constatar que não havia água na bica. Provavelmente a cisterna estava vazia e, como Keiichi também não pagava a conta d'água, dependia das águas da chuva para encherem seu reservatório, o que costumava demorar.

Passando o dedo pela mesa, sente a enorme crosta de poeira. Como alguém que no passado fez tantas coisas boas para as pessoas poderia se tornar o que era agora?

Sentia muita dor ao se lembrar - e puxava uma cadeira, nem se preocupando em limpá-la - só de pensar naquilo.

Seu irmão... como era triste sua vida! Triste a amarga pois, no fim, todos o abandonaram, menos ela. Sua namorada sumiu... seus pais não queriam mais saber dele, o consideravam um fracassado, alguém que abandonou tudo pelo qual lutou, que jogou seu futuro no lixo, um perdedor... seus amigos tentaram socializá-lo, fazê-lo ter uma nova vida, animá-lo mas, aos poucos, um a um ia sumindo, seja por que tomou um novo rumo na vida, seja por que o consideravam um caso perdido.

E ela? Quando seria sua vez de ir embora?

- Megumi, sua idiota! - ela dava um forte tapa em sua face, deixando uma marca profunda, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Como foi capaz de ter tal pensamento? Desde quando agiu dessa forma em relação ao seu irmão, seu querido e amado irmão?

Aquele no qual ela sempre se espelhou - Terem cursado a mesma faculdade foi algo puramente por influência dele - lhe ajudou, seguiu seus conselhos, lhe deu apoio nos momentos mais difíceis... como pôde ser capaz de pensar tal coisa a respeito dele?

Ela apoiava sua face sob suas mãos, as quais estavam com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Era triste, muito triste. Lembrava-se dele, da pessoa mais forte que já teve a honra de conhecer. Lembrava-se de seu casamento, ele sendo seu padrinho, acompanhando-a... quando ela conheceu aquele que seria seu futuro marido, os conselhos que Keiichi lhe dera... o apoio que lhe deu nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida conjugal... os conselhos que ele lhe deu, os momentos em que ela chorava e ele sempre a consolava...

Como podia passar pela sua cabeça o simples pensamento de seguir em frente e deixá-lo para trás, como? Ele era seu irmão, seu sangue, sua vida... como ela podia cortar o único, não, o ÚLTIMO laço que ele tinha com o mundo?

A casa carecia de reparos há muito tempo. Vez ou outra vinha visitar seu irmão e dar um jeito na casa, a qual estava cada vez pior. Mas não se importava, continuaria fazendo isso até o fim de sua vida, se preciso fosse. Simplesmente por que, ao contrário dos demais, ela ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia os olhos de seu irmão tornariam a brilhar como antes. Não se referia ao modo como brilhavam quando ele estava com aquela garota, longe disso. Tinha firmes esperanças de que um dia ele recuperaria seu olhar inocente, ao contrário do atual. O olhar inocente de alguém que encara a vida como uma grande experiência que se renova continuamente, obrigando as pessoas a sempre esperarem por surpresas, diferente do olhar atual, o de alguém que sofreu muito na vida e não espera mais nada dela, apenas o seu fim, o qual haveria de chegar a qualquer momento. 

Ela se ergue ao ouvir um barulho de madeira se partindo, o que a lembrava de que a casa precisaria de um tratamento contra cupins ou correria o risco de desabar. Andando devagar, percebe que o barulho se repete diversas vezes em um padrão familiar, até que ela finalmente se toca do que era.

Passos.

Não que estivesse tão surpresa assim, afinal de contas, seu irmão era capaz de ficar semanas intocado naquela casa, preso dentro do quarto. Aliás, o bagunça era um sinal daquilo. Ficou surpresa quando em outra ocasião viu com os próprios olhos ele derrubar algumas coisas e nem se dar ao trabalho de pegar e, na vez seguinte em que o visitou, as coisas ainda estavam no chão.

- Keiichi, sou eu! - ela falava bem alto e animada - Tudo bem contigo? - e dava um breve sorriso. Ficava muito triste quando saia, pois teve que encarar aquele estado deprimente do irmão, mas sempre ficava feliz quando o via, o que servia para deixá-la bastante animada - Eu vou subir, ok? Nossa, mano... você deveria cuidar melhor da casa, tá uma bagunça danada! Como espera que minha família venha te visitar se você não dá um jeito nessa bagunça? - e sorria de leve, imaginando qual seria a reação dele depois daquele comentário. Sabia que era mais fácil fazer um cubo de gelo sorrir, mas não significava que não podia tentar.

Caminhando e arrumando as coisas pelo caminho, ela se aproxima da escada e, de onde estava, vê um vulto no segundo andar, se aproximando.

- Keiichi? - ela dava mais um passo - tudo bem contigo?

- Megumi - Estava levemente surpreso, mas nem tanto. Não tinha nada mais que o prendesse àquela vida, mas lembrava de sua irmã. O dia em que esquecesse dela, esse era o dia em que havia passado do fundo do poço. 

Tudo bem contigo? - ela se aproximava ainda mais da escada, parando no inicio dela e segurando no corrimão.

Naquele dia, Megumi se surpreendeu. Na verdade, tomou um susto enorme. Aconteceu algo que há muito ela não presenciava.

Keiichi sorriu.

Ele... sorriu?

Sim, ele sorria. Não era uma gargalhada estampada em sua face, mas sim um sorriso singelo - algo que ela não via há anos - mas ainda assim, muito bonito.

Quase igual ao de quando ele estava acompanhado de Belldandy.

Os olhos dele se fecham por um curto espaço de tempo e, no momento seguinte, Megumi tem outra surpresa: lágrimas. Mas, ao contrário das outras, eram lágrimas que acompanhavam um sorriso, diferente do desespero que outrora ele apresentava.

Ela sorri intimamente. Sonhou com aquilo, com o dia em que os olhos de seu irmão tornariam a brilhar - como agora - e ele voltaria a ter uma vida, a ser a pessoa que sempre foi. Talvez não pudesse voltar a ser o que era antes mas, mesmo assim, qualquer coisa era melhor do que o estado no qual ele se encontrava.

Pelo menos, era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

- Sentirei sua falta - ele falava enquanto era presenteado com o sorriso dela, quebrando o silêncio auto-imposto - acho que se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui - não, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Com certeza ele já estaria morto há muito tempo se não fosse pelo esforço dela, da única pessoa que o amou verdadeiramente - obrigado por tudo, Meg-chan. Eu... - as lágrimas cessam - eu... eu realmente não sei o que eu seria sem você. São em situações como essas que passamos a dar valor para as pessoas, que aprendemos a enxergar o quanto alguns são importantes para nossas vida.

- Keiichi? O-o que você está dizendo? - ela estava com um pé atrás, preocupada - v-você está me assustando...

- Eu sei - e falava seriamente para aquela pessoa que, ao seu ver, fora a única que o amou incondicionalmente, na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, na riqueza e na pobreza - mas eu vou ficar melhor. Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo, mana - e franzia a testa ao sentir aquela sombra maligna atrás de si, denunciando a presença de Marller - obrigado... e adeus.

Ela pisca lentamente, processando as informações, o que acabou de ouvir.

Adeus? 

Adeus? 

ADEUS?!?!?

Um aperto enorme surge em seu coração quando vê seu irmão vindo em sua direção, melhor dizendo, praticamente voando contra ela. Seu olhar estava diferente dos anteriores, e ela estava literalmente paralisada. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo, nem um pouco.

Afinal de contas, de todas a coisas que podia esperar dele, aquela era a última.

Seu pai, sua mãe... seus amigos, colegas de trabalho... todos eles a advertiram um incontável número de vezes. Advertiram-na a respeito daquele sujeito, daquele maluco que ela fazia questão de chamar de irmão e defender com unhas e dentes.

Mas ela lhes deu ouvido? Não. Prestou atenção em suas palavras? Nem um pouco. Sempre o defendeu com unhas e dentes, chegou a perder alguns amigos - de infância - por causa daquilo.

Simplesmente por que amava aquele sujeito. Por que adorava do fundo do coração aquele filho da mãe que agora estava prestes a matá-la. 

Sangue do seu sangue, carne da sua carne. Momentos felizes, ocasiões alegres. Sorrisos compartilhados, situações constrangedoras em comum. Mais do que uma simples fraternidade, uma verdadeira ligação que ultrapassava o conceito de sangue. 

Uma perfeita ligação de almas.

Vendo-se em tal situação, Megumi faz algo que não fazia há tempos - não na presença de Keiichi - concedendo a si mesma um luxo que lhe fora negado por muito tempo.

Ela chora.

As lágrimas começavam a correr pela sua face, clamando por liberdade. Há quanto tempo não permitia que seu irmão visse seu desespero? Três anos? Sete?

Dez? 

Quem sabe? Não ficava contando o tempo, tampouco lembrando quanto tempo separava lembranças boas de lembranças ruins, apenas não queria aumentar o desespero dele. Se convenceu de que teria que ser forte, muito forte. Mais do que isso, teria que servir de apoio não apenas para ele, mas para ela. Teria que ser a pedra angular, a pilastra principal dele naquele trágico e duro momento, e ser forte para suportar sua própria tristeza, a de ver o irmão caminhar rumo a destruição.

Mas, mais triste do que aquilo, era saber que o sofrimento dele não terminaria. Que sua morte seria em vão, e nada mais. E o pior, cedo ou tarde ele recobraria a sanidade - ou pelo menos, parte dela - para se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

Não negava, seria capaz de dar sua própria vida pelo irmão, se isso o fizesse se sentir bem, mas infelizmente, seu maior medo se tornaria realidade: o de fracassar. O de, no fim das contas, não poder fazer nada por ele. Partiria, deixaria este mundo, e não teria feito nenhuma diferença. 

Seu marido sofreria. Sua filha também. Mas eles tinham um ao outro e, mesmo que demorassem anos e anos, seu amado se recuperaria dos ferimentos de sua partida e encontraria alguém que curasse por completo suas feridas.

Mas Keiichi, não.

Quanta compaixão, ela pensava. O corpo de seu assassino voava em sua direção e, mesmo assim, não conseguia pensar em seu mal, apenas em como o destino era cruel. Seria assim, cada pessoa teria um destino, teria que agir de acordo com um plano previamente planejado, sem poder fazer sua próprias escolhas?

Não acreditava, não queria acreditar. Mas agora era tarde. Tudo o que havia passado pela sua cabeça já não importava mais, pois era o fim.

Sim, realmente era o fim... mas não da maneira que ela imaginava.

Ela é retirada de suas divagações quando ouve o primeiro barulho, o primeiro impacto. Como uma bola de vidro, ela vê a cabeça se chocar contra a escada. Movido pelo impulso, o corpo continua se movendo, indo para frente enquanto a cabeça ainda estava na mesma posição. Chocando-se com o ombro esquerdo, um forte barulho - na verdade, um estalo seco - a faz arregalar os olhos, até que, como uma reação em cadeia, o corpo continua rolando, chocando-se diversas vezes contra os degraus. O braço se prende no corrimão mas o mesmo é arrebentado, puxando pedaços de madeira, as quais se encravavam nele, fazendo-o sangrar. A pena já estava deslocada, e podia ver alguns ossos rasgando-a.

E ela assistia a tudo, paralisada. Via o corpo do irmão rolar em câmera lenta pelas escadas, gerando sons assustadores em parte do corpo dele que ela desconheciam que existisse. Ela coloca a mão na boca quando, durante um curto instante, a cabeça fica parada no chão e o corpo continua girando. Em seguida ela arregala os olhos ao ver aquele corpo inerte se aproximando cada vez mais, de maneira bem mais rápida.

Pega de surpresa ela é atingida, chocando-se contra a parede quando o corpo inerte de Keiichi se choca contra seu corpo. Tombando mais pela surpresa do que pelo impacto, ela demora alguns instantes até se dar conta do que realmente estava acontecendo.

Ele... ele nunca teve o intuito de matá-la, seu irmão...

Se ela olhasse para o alto da escada, teria visto uma sombra e, logo atrás, uma pessoa que lhe era familiar. Mas estava atenta a outras coisas bem mais importantes.

- K-keiichi... - incrédula, ela se recusava a acreditar no que estava diante dela - irmão...? - caída no chão, ela sentia uma leve dor. Algum tempo depois ela descobriria que aquele corpo em alta velocidade e atingindo-a havia contribuído para a torção de seu tornozelo, mas por hora, isso pouco importava - Mano? - delicadamente acariciava a cabeça inerte dele, mexendo com seus cabelos, como se isso fosse gerar uma resposta - Ni-ni-niichan? - suas palavras, cada vez mais emotivas, se perdiam em meio àquela casa suja e vazia.

Do alto das escadas, Marller se aproximava, observando a cena. Na verdade, se deliciava com cada momento, com cada instante. Afinal, era parte de sua natureza. Mesmo que as vezes tivesse suas quedas, seus momentos de sentimentalismo, ver tal coisa era muito, mas muito... deliciosa.

E ver Megumi abraçando aquele corpo sem vida, enquanto as lágrimas dela corriam soltas e seu desespero aumentava ainda mais, era algo reconfortante e muito, mas muito delicioso.

Mas, infelizmente, não podia ficar muito tempo ali. Tinha coisas a fazer, negócios pendentes a resolver e, por fim, um compromisso a cumprir.

Um trato a realizar.

Ela cruza os braços, ainda observando o sofrimento daquela mulher enquanto apertava com todas as forças aquele corpo, aquele... invólucro. Não era nada mais do que isso, uma simples caixa cujo verdadeiro propósito - guardar a coisa mais importante dos seres vivos - já não estava mais lá.

Mas tinha que partir. Morisato havia cumprido sua parte no trato.

E agora, ela também.

Partindo dali, ela deixa aquela mulher ali, abandonada a sua própria sorte, ao seu desespero, aos seus demônios pessoais. Pois, com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu irmão, ela chorava descontroladamente.

Um choro ora estrondoso e desenfreado, ora silencioso e quase inexistente.

Marller ainda saia da casa sentindo aquilo. Como dizer a dor de alguém vendo a pessoa mais importante para você se destruir aos poucos, sem você poder fazer nada? E como reagir quando presencia tal pessoa morrer?

Megumi sabia o que era. Como ninguém, experimentou na pele todas essas situações, o sentimento de impotência diante de tal coisa. Seu peito se contorcia de pura dor, e as lágrimas corriam livremente pela face de seu irmão. O mundo inteiro havia perdido o sentido, apenas o sentimento de fracasso imperava por todo o seu corpo, ardendo em seu peito e corroendo sua alma. A sensação de impotência diante do inevitável, a mais pura e confirmação de que, desde o principio, seus esforços seriam em vão, de que toda a sua esperança era tola e fútil, apenas o sonho de uma menina que se recusava a encarar a vida e aceitar o quão dura ela poderia ser.

No entanto, havia algo que ela não havia percebido. - tampouco se daria conta, pelo menos pelas próximas horas - Era a expressão de seu irmão, o qual jazia em seu colo. Algo que lhe recepcionou naquele fatigo dia, e agora estaria estampado na face dele por toda a eternidade. Justamente o que ela esperou tanto tempo para receber, e conseguiu naquele que seria marcado como o dia mais triste de sua vida.

Um sorriso.

***

Suas mãos suavam diante daquilo, daquela situação. Ainda carregava o bastão que ela mesma construiu - Deusas não usavam armas, mas ela não era uma Deusa comum, lembrava-se - e procurava apertá-lo com todas as forças, preparando-se para libertar sua amada irmã.

Até que algo a detém por um curto espaço de tempo - uma coisa que lhe chama a atenção.

- Os... os brincos - ela fitava as orelhas daquele Lorde Infernal, dando-se conta de que ele não portava nenhum brinco.

Se a situação não estava ruim o suficiente, com certeza aquilo agravava tudo. 

Tinha como piorar?

- Mana! - ela gritava, procurando forças não se sabe de onde - eu... e-espere, eu... eu vim salvá-la! - e gritava, fingindo uma coragem que não possuía, ainda mais quando se deu conta da situação.

- Preocupe-se com você mesma, garota - uma voz terrivelmente familiar era ouvida vindo detrás dela - e com mais ninguém - Skuld mal tem tempo de reagir quando sente algo empurrando-a com força, derrubando-a violentamente contra o chão. Demora um segundo para ela arregalar os olhos, fitando o ser que fez aquilo.

Marller. 

Justamente quem ela esperava encontrar. Tinha certeza de que, quando encontrasse Belldandy, Marller estaria por perto.

- Você! - ela se erguia sem olhar para trás, fitando o demônio que estava logo à sua frente - Sabia que viria!

- Sabia mesmo? - e ria, divertindo-se com a situação - pois diga-me, o que a fez chegar a tal conclusão?

- Eu... - ela ergue seu bastão, apontando-o para Marller - eu não te devo explicações! - e saia dali rapidamente, pois só agora se deu conta de que estava quase do lado do Lorde - não me aborreça!

- Temperamental como sua irmã, pra variar. Você cresceu, pequena. Diga-me, como Urd tem passado?

- Urd não é minha irmã, ouviu? ELA NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ!!!

- O que foi? - um sorriso debochado nascia em sua face - a aprendiz de Deusa está irritada com alguma coisa, por acaso?

- Não sou mais uma aprendiz, demônio de terceira classe! Sou uma Deusa de primeira classe agora!

- "Terceira Classe"? - ela erguia uma sobrancelha - "Primeira classe"? - e tapava a boca, tentando conter o riso - não me faça rir, pirralha! Acha que só por que foi reconhecida como Deusa, tem o mundo em suas mãos? Se sua irmã não fosse tão boazinha, eu a temeria. Urd é uma vergonha para suas duas raças, mas ainda assim pode vir a ser um incômodo, mas... você? Deusa de primeira classe? Ora, não me faça rir! - e caminhava em sua direção.

- Para trás, Marller! Eu estou lhe avisando, para trás!

- E se eu resolver não te obedecer, o que fará? Você não é capaz de enfrentar nem mesmo Morisato, quanto menos me causar algum tipo de ameaça.

- Morisato?!?!? - ela encarava Marller como se uma Segunda cabeça tivesse nascido em sua cabeça - Morisato? Quer dizer... Keiichi? O que você quer dizer? Onde ele está? O que você fez com ele? - e apertava com mais força sua arma. Não que estivesse interessada naquilo naquele momento, mas há muito tempo sabia o quanto sua irmã gostava dele, e com certeza ela ficaria triste se algo de mal lhe acontecesse.

E ela não gostaria nem um pouco de ver sua irmãzona ainda mais triste...

- Você é tão idiota assim? É esse o tipo de Deusa que está completando seu treinamento agora?

- Não me faça de palhaça, responda! Onde ele está?

- Você mesma se faz de palhaça, e... por que não olha um pouco mais para sua irmã, se quer tanto descobrir?

- Eu não caio nessa! - e frisava ainda mais o ser diante dela. Sabia muito bem que ela era astuta e que tentaria algo. Mas, ao ver que ela simplesmente cruza os braços, a vontade de se virar e olhar novamente para Belldandy era grande, mas ela resiste.

Alguns minutos depois, não resistindo a situação ela olha de rabo de olho para a irmã, tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

- Você me causou mais problemas quando era uma mera aprendiz, sabia? - e falava na orelha de Skuld, assustando-a.

Ela não tem tempo de reagir, apenas vê seu bastão sendo tomado de suas mãos e, no instante, seguinte, ser partido ao meio. Não obstante, sentia as mãos daquele ser apertando sua garganta, enquanto a erguia.

- Gccc!!! Irmãzona!!!

- "Irmãzona"? - Marller não resiste e começa a rir - ora, é tudo o que você sabe fazer? Como pode se dizer uma Deusa de Primeira classe, garota? Até sua irmã que é incapaz de mentir sabe ser mais convincente! Não passa de uma mera Deusa de Terceira classe, isso sim.

- Você... você me enganou! Sua... sua... SUA DEMÔNIA!!!

- E com prazer! - e jogava a jovem Deusa contra uma das paredes com tanta força, que a mesma mal conseguia se levantar.

Como foi tola! Sabia daquele local, pior ainda, estudou acerca dos grandes demônios, e o quão poderosos eles eram em seus domínios. Normalmente já estaria de pé, mas os poderes de Marller estavam maiores do que se lembrava. Não podia com ela, mas o que mais a impressionava era o fato de sua irmã apenas assistir a tudo aquilo sem fazer nada.

- Você... por que está fazendo isso? - Skuld ainda estava caída - minha irmã nunca te odiou, nunca desejou seu mal... por que?

- Eu preciso te dar satisfações por acaso, fedelha? Ora, tem coisa que eu mais odeie do que Belldandy? Todas as vezes em que usei você, Urd e Morisato, foi com o único propósito de atingi-la, nunca duvide disso! Assim como agora.

- Como... ???

- Está vendo isso, Belldandy? - ela se vira, encarando a Deusa nua, a qual estava com a cabeça no colo do Lorde Infernal, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos - espero que sim.

- Você me atraiu até aqui?!?!? - Skuld serrava os dentes, fervilhando de raiva - eu não acredito!

- Todo começo tem um fim, e eu não poderia perder esse gostinho. Depois de despedaçar o coração de sua irmã, que coisa melhor do que pulverizá-lo? 

- Você não pode destruir o coração dela, pois ele é muito forte e... e... - Skuld arregala os olhos diante das palavras de Marller, começando a entender as coisas, a unir os fatos e formar resposta - você... você fez, você... eu não acredito, não...

- Eu sou uma "demônia", como você fez questão de frisar... não tenho as limitações morais e hipócritas que vocês, Deusas, tem. - e olhava para trás - não concorda, Morisato?

Morisato.

A simples menção do nome lhe trazia velhas recordações. Boas e velhas, na verdade.

Lembrava-se muito bem dele, de como o odiava, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás, quando era uma mera aprendiz encarregada de corrigir erros no sistema. Mas era algo de sua idade, com o tempo passou a enxergar as verdadeiras qualidades dele. Claro que por muito tempo apenas o via como o sujeito que "roubou sua irmã", mas mesmo assim, um certo respeito nasceu entre ambos.

Até o dia em que ela foi embora, junto com Belldandy, a qual prometeu voltar.

Nunca se preocupou muito com a passagem de tempo pelos padrões da Terra, os quais considerava como uma mera gota do tempo das Deusas. Mas o mesmo não valia para eles.

Mas o fato de sua irmã **NÃO** estar com uma feição de sofrimento era o que mais lhe espantava. Pelo contrário, sempre pode perceber quando sua irmã estava triste ou não e, até onde podia se lembrar, a única vez em que a viu realmente triste, foi quando os bug's da central começaram a afetar a Terra, e toda vez que ela e Keiichi se aproximavam, surgiam novos bug's.

Ficar afastada dele a fez sofrer, na verdade, sempre soube que ela nunca o esqueceu e que, quando suas funções lhe permitissem um descanso, ela iria até ele.

Mas ela agora estava com uma expressão deveras serena. Digna de uma Deusa de primeira classe, dona de uma seriedade e paz de espirito que poucos seres possuíam ou viriam a possuir.

Mas ela... estava calma. Quando viu que ela estava ajoelhada no chão, com a cabeça no colo do Lorde, sentiu uma grande repulsa. Quando ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, algo parecia querer explodir dentro de si.

Mas ver que ela parecia estar gostando daquilo era demais. No mínimo aquela criatura do abismo a havia enfeitiçado e... e...

Os olhos... a face... a expressão, o jeito que olhava para ela...

O BRILHO DE SUA ALMA!!!

Não era possível que fosse, não... ouviu falar de algo assim, mas... ver com seus próprios olhos... uma alma rancorosa, quando...

- "... parte desse mundo, nunca encontra a verdadeira paz"- falava Marller, sorrindo, o que arrancou Skuld de seus pensamentos. Se até seus pensamentos ela conseguia ler, significava que...

- Você... você o transformou em um demônio, sua...

- Eu o tornei algo maior, algo além daquele reles invólucro de carne.

- Assassina! - e, buscando forças não se sabe de onde, ela se erguia, trincando os dentes - seu monstro assassino! Você não tinha esse direito, você... - e pensava no quanto sua irmã deve ter ficado triste ao saber daquilo. Sem sombra de dúvida sua irmã sabia, com certeza. Mas, do jeito que era, preferiu guardar aquela dor para si. Sempre querendo resolver os problemas dos outros, lembrava-se - não tinha... ele... ele era um idiota, mas... minha irmã, ela... - e cerrava o punho, sentindo dores que mal imaginava que existissem. - ... o... amava...

Sim, agora ela se lembrava. Aprendeu acerca disso durante seu treinamento, de como surgem as Deusas e os Demônios.

- Não que eu dê a mínima para o que você acredita, mas... não, eu não o matei. Na verdade, ele já estava morto há anos. Vergonhoso o estado no qual eu o encontrei, por sinal, fiz-lhe um favor. Ele queria encontrar sua irmã, eu apenas lhe mostrei o caminho, nada mais do que isso.

- Mentirosa! - e cerrava ainda mais o punho - MENTIROSA!!!

Claro que não era assim. Algumas vezes, durante seu treinamento, se questionou acerca de como tal coisa acontecia. Quando uma alma amargurada abandona o plano terreno cheio de ódio e mágoa, isso chama a atenção do Submundo. Mais do que isso, a ira e o ódio de tal pessoa, quando muito forte, se une de tal forma a sua alma que, mesmo depois de sua morte, perdura. Era assim que nasciam os demônios. Seres que, por falta de termo melhor, "nasciam" para praticar o "mal". E, uma vez que eram representantes de uma característica negativa, tal termo não era muito errôneo. 

Chegou a estudar alguns tipos de demônios. Pessoas que tiveram um fim de vida muito horrenda, apegados a algo ou alguma coisa. Eram assim que surgiam os demônios da guerra, sempre prontos para incitar a confusão e violência entre as pessoas, os demônios do ciúme, seres oriundos de pessoas afetadas pelo mesmo motivo, só que levado as conseqüências.

- Eu não minto - alguns raios negros saiam das mãos de Marller e atingiam Skuld, empurrando-a novamente. Ela tenta se mexer, mas não consegue e, para pior, aquela energia das trevas estava presa em seu corpo, machucando-a. - Ódio. Ira. Rancor. Era isso que Morisato sentiu em seus últimos momentos de vida. Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado? Mesmo odiando tanto assim sua irmã, ele ainda queria vê-la mais uma vez, nem que fosse sua última chance. Como sou boazinha, dei-lhe um brinde. Eu não o transformei em um demônio, isso acabaria acontecendo sem minha ajuda. Apenas lhe dei a informação de que precisava, e nada mais do que isso.

- Você o enganou! Destruiu a vida dele! Ludibriou minha irmã... - ela se cala ao levar um tapa forte em sua face.

- Cuidado com o que você diz, garota - ela franzia a testa - Deusas não mentem... e demônios também não. Eu não o obriguei a nada, foi ele quem aceitou. E agora - ela dava um passo a frente e agarrava Skuld pelo pescoço, erguendo-a enquanto apertava-o - vou resolver isso de uma só vez - e virava Skuld, de forma que ambas ficassem em um ângulo privilegiado para os demais ali dentro.

- Urgh! - Skuld tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. Pelo contrário, o simples toque dela parecia drenar suas forças, e ela começava a acreditar que isso realmente acontecia.

- Leve o tempo que quiser para morrer, pirralha - e mandava um olhar para a Deusa-Escrava - vê, Belldandy? Essa aqui é a sua irmãzinha, lembra dela? Claro que se lembra, há pouco tempo você estava em sua maravilhosa casa com ela, não é mesmo? Lembra-se de todos os nossos encontros, de todas as minhas tentativas frustradas de te destruir? Pois bem, o que acha de assisti-la sendo morta e não poder fazer nada? - e olhava de volta para a jovem Deusa, a qual já estava quase desmaiando - aproveite esse momento o quanto quiser, senhora Deusa de Primeira classe. Serão breve momentos que você irá se lembrar por toda a eternidade.

Ela se deliciava com cada instante. O ódio que sentiu por aquela Deusa era incalculável, e matar uma pessoa próxima dela sem a mesma poder fazer algo era prazeroso. Era seu momento de triunfo, na verdade. Primeiro foi Morisato ter se transformado em demônio - sabia que Belldandy perceberia isso, e o quanto ficaria chocada - depois, quando ele foi até o Céu e a arrastou para seu Reino no Inferno, tornado-a sua escrava - até ela ficou impressionada com aquilo. Não achou que ele teria capacidade para tanto, mesmo deixando de ser humano e ficando um pouco poderoso - e, por ultimo, tinha atraído a irmã caçula da pessoa que ela mais odiava para o inferno, seus domínios... estava matando-a e Belldandy nada podia fazer, apenas assistir. Uma cena deprimente, alguém que um dia recebeu o titulo de Deusa de primeira classe, caída no chão, com uma coleira no pescoço amarrada em uma corrente, trajando simplesmente nada, amarrada a um Lorde Infernal como um cachorrinho.

E o pior, ela mesma foi a responsável por toda essa situação.

Exatamente o que passava pela cabeça de Skuld, com exceção de colocar a culpa em sua irmã. Na altura do campeonato, não era o fato de morrer que mais a entristecia, e sim o estado de Belldandy.

Como era possível que tal coisa acontecesse com alguém assim? Como alguém era capaz de manipular de tal forma as pessoas ao seu redor, como?

Mas o pior de tudo, era saber que, depois de todo o seu esforço, a única coisa que iria conseguir era fazer sua irmã sofrer mais ainda.

Embora observasse tudo aquilo, nada mais lhe importava, a não ser a Deusa a qual mantinha submissa a si. Pouco importava aqueles seres discutindo, apenas sua amada lhe importava, e mais ninguém. Ficariam ali, por toda a eternidade, juntos. E o mais importante, sem ninguém para atrapalha-los. No fim, conseguiu o que mais queria, mas teve que pagar um preço para tanto. Mas não se importava, pois o que ganhou no fim das contas compensava qualquer sofrimento.

Como era belo e majestoso aquele ser diante dele... seria possível existir outra criatura tão bela, tão admirável, tão... perfeita? Não, impossível. Belldandy era única. Por ela fez tudo o que fez, se libertou de suas amarras, tornou-se o que era... por ela e somente ela. Era até uma cena surreal de ser vista, um ser das profundezas do abismo tocando docemente a face daquela Deusa, acariciando-a, cobrindo-a com seu amor e ternura, embora de forma um tanto quanto distorcida e perversa.

Skuld não acreditaria no que estava vendo se não estivesse ocupada demais para prestar atenção, mas algo a fez sair de seu estado de prisão.

Podia sentir, emanando por todos os cantos, algo muito, mas muito forte. Tristeza. Uma tristeza gerada para ela, devido a sua presença naquele lugar. E só conseguia imaginar que tal coisa estivesse emanado de uma única pessoa. 

- B-b-Bell... dandy...

Ela estava triste, podia sentir. Chorava internamente, mas chorava. Mas que droga! Já não bastava todos os seus erros, ainda teria que suporta isso?

(In)felizmente para Skuld, ela não foi a única pessoa que veio a perceber tal coisa.

Ele passava o dedo pela face dela, recolhendo aquela lágrima furtiva, o que, ao seu ver, era inadmissível. Sua amada, sua alma gêmea, ela não poderia se entristecer. Tristeza era algo inadmissível, ele não permitia que nada a ferisse. E, se tal coisa acontecesse, apagaria da existência o que quer que tenha causado isso a ele. Pois a amava, e deu-lhe provas de seu amor. Mesmo estando nas profundezas do submundo, ainda assim nada deveria ser capaz de feri-la, pois ambos estavam juntos, e para sempre.

Ele não precisou procurar muito, apenas voltou sua atenção para aquele assassinato em andamento, encontrando sua resposta. Sua Deusa, sua amada chorava pela jovem Deusa e pelo seu sofrimento. Mas... por que ela se importava? Tinham um ao outro, não precisavam se preocupar com outras coisas.

No entanto, a resposta não veio e, concluindo que só haveria um jeito de deter a agonia de seu maior tesouro, ele se levanta, fitando Marller. Pouco lhe importava o passado, não devia nada mais àquela mulher, portanto não tinha que aturar aquilo.

Não em seus domínios.

- Saia - as palavras se formavam e ganhavam liberdade.

- O que? - ela se vira, largando Skuld - está falando comigo?

- Saia daqui!

- Com quem pensa que está falando, Morisato? - e cerrava seu olhos ainda mais, mostrando sua verdadeira face.

- Não me interessa o que você pretende com ela, ordeno que saia de meus domínios!

- Lembre-se de quem lhe deu o poder que tem agora, demoniozinho. Não se esqueça disso. - Skuld recuava um pouco, dando-se conta da situação e lembrando-se de um fato muito, mas muito importante: ele estava sem seus brincos.

- Eu não te devo nada. Não mais.

- É o que você pensa, verme. Está no submundo, aqui eu posso tudo, entendeu? - e uma forte ventania surgida de lugar algum se formava, empurrando pedras e rochas - cuidado com o que fala. E quando for se dirigir a mim, faça-o com respeito, entendeu?

- Não, não entendi. - e caminhava em sua direção com uma expressão muito, mas muito ameaçadora.

Ao contrário de Marller, Skuld começava a procurar alguma saída, alguma forma de sair dali. Arrastando-se pelo local, ela apenas observa Marller descarregar sua fúria em Keiichi, sem conseguir resultado algum. Será que ela não percebeu o motivo? Era tão óbvio!!! Sentia uma fortíssima aura negativa emanando dele, a qual chegava a feri-la, mas ela continuava, aproximando-se do seu objetivo.

Marller, por sua vez, explodia em fúria. Ela lhe ensinou a usar seus poderes, fez dele o que ele era agora, e não admitia aquela falta de respeito. Só por que se tornou o mesmo ser que ela, não significava que era igual a ela, nunca. Jamais. Era um pobre coitado que desistiu de tudo, um fracassado, um perdedor.

Um perdedor que, apesar dela estar atingindo-o com seus poderes, não recuava por nada.

- Irmãzona - ela falava bem baixo para não chamar atenção - eu vou te tirar daqui, não se preocupe - e puxava um pequeno ferro de seu cinto, o qual emitia uma luz quando tocava naquelas correntes.

Por sinal, muito resistentes. Vez ou outra observava Marller atacando Morisato de tal forma que mataria qualquer ser, sem resultado algum, mas isso não lhe importava. Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade, tinha que fazer isso, tinha...

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo - a doce voz daquela Deusa que lhe foi como um espelho soava harmoniosamente para ela - pode ir agora, Skuld.

- Belldandy?!?!? - ela arregala os olhos - mas... mas você não foi enfeitiçada, não... me ajude aqui a quebrar essas correntes, vamos!

- Não posso.

- Por que não? Você é uma das mais poderosas entre todas as Deusas, claro que pode! Me ajude aqui!

- Já disse que não posso, Skuld.

- Como não? Por que?

- Isso é... impossível para mim.

- Mas... por que? - e começava a chorar - Não era você quem sempre dizia que quando uma Deusa sorri para alguém, nada é impossível? Eu vim te salvar, tem idéia de quanto tempo levei para te encontrar?

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe! Por que está fazendo isso? 

- Eu não posso abandoná-lo. - e olhava para Keiichi.

- Ele não é o Keiichi que você amou, minha irmã! É apenas a alma dele presa aqui no submundo, não é a mesma pessoa! 

- Mesmo não tendo o corpo, eu ainda tenho obrigações para com ele.

- Mas é claro que não! Onde já se viu uma Deusa dever algo a um demônio? Ele é um ser perverso e maligno, sua alegria vem do mal que causa nas pessoas, mana! Por favor, venha comigo! Por favor! POR FAVOR!!!

- Skuld... - ela se aproxima ,abraçando-a carinhosamente. Podia sentir o seu poder, o quanto tinha se desenvolvido. Sabia que ela teria muito o que aprender, muito o que crescer, muito o que se desenvolver, e hoje ela teria uma das mais duras lições de sua vida - lembre-se de uma coisa - e sussurrava em seu ouvido - Deusas não mentem - e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa da irmã caçula, capturando suas lágrimas que escapavam.

Seu corpo brilhou como uma estrela e, tal qual suas lágrimas que caiam, seu corpo sumiu daquele lugar. Odiando-se por ter sido afastada tão facilmente ela se ergue, dando-se conta de ainda estava no submundo, mais exatamente, do lado de fora dos domínios do Lorde. 

Tirando um pequeno pedaço de metal de sua tiara, ela faz com que ele cresça, assumindo sua verdadeira forma, a de um bastão. Sabia que as chances de tirar sua irmã dali era mínimas, mas nunca iria desistir, não enquanto uma... - uma pequena explosão ocorre na área e ela vê, cruzando o espaço acima de sua cabeça, um corpo passar voando - chance?

- Grrr!!!! - Marller, extremamente ferida, se ergue - verme miserável!!! Eu vou fazê-lo ressuscitar apenas para matá-lo! - e olhava ao redor, dando-se conta da presença de Skuld - ora, ora, ora... fugindo, por acaso?

- Não me atrapalhe, Marller! Vim resgatar minha irmã!

- Pelo visto vou ter que te matar aqui mesmo e levar sua cabeça para sua irmã ver. Pois bem, que seja.

- Você acha que pode comigo, ainda mais no seu estado?

- Não se exalte, franga - e dava um sorriso debochado - Meus ferimentos cicatrizam rápido, fora que o mundo dos demônios é o meu lar. Não se preocupe, não irei demorar. É pena, queria que sua irmã presenciasse isso, mas pelo visto...

- Não ouse - uma voz detinha os passos de Marller, a qual andava na direção de Skuld - pois se der mais um passo, usarei a Ultimate Force contra você, Marller.

- Essa voz... - Skuld fica surpresa - eu não acredito...

- Você? - ela também não acreditava - o que faz aqui? Como chegou aqui?

- Quem você acha que providenciou a segurança de Skuld até aqui? Como acha que ela conseguiu encontrar tal lugar sem ser atacada por demônios bem mais poderosos? Você não é a única que sabe andar por aqui, Marller. Por acaso se esqueceu de que sou Meio-Deusa, Meio-Demônio?

- Urd! - Skuld dava um grito carregado de ódio ao observar aquela figura saindo das sombras - o que você faz aqui, sua... - e para, dando-se conta do que ia falar, pensando atentamente nas últimas palavras de Urd. Foi graças a ela que chegou tão longe?

- A festa fica cada vez melhor - Marller sorria ainda mais - agora terei duas cabeças para levar para Belldandy! - e emanava um forte brilho negro de seu corpo, o qual fez Skuld recuar. Como era possível que um demônio tivesse tanto poder?

- Não me subestime - o mesmo ocorre com Urd, só que metade do brilho era branco, e a outra metade, negro - não sou mais a Urd atrapalhada que você enfeitiçou tantas vezes no passado.

- Há! Olha quem fala! Nega seu lado obscuro, e ainda quer me dar lição de moral? Não é a toa que eu consegui controlá-la por tanto tempo!

- Ao contrário do que você pensa - os olhos dela brilhavam em um tom bastante ameno, apesar da situação - eu me doutrinei e aprendi a controlar meu lado negro.

- Veremos.

- Não irei brigar com você, Marller. Não vim aqui para isso.

- Quem disse que você tem opção?

- Eu mesma - e sorria, obrigando o demônio logo a frente a olhar para trás, fazendo-a perceber que Skuld corria em direção aos domínios de Morisato. Mas não era isso o que a preocupava, e sim o fato de uma enorme sombra sair de Urd e correr até Skuld, prendendo-a e sugando a jovem Deusa.

- Ora, sua...!!! - ela mal teve tempo de fazer nada quando Urd, em uma explosão de fumaça sumiu dali, deixando-a sozinha. - Eu ainda irei me acertar contigo, Urd!!! - e esbravejava, odiando-se. Era perfeito, por que as coisas davam errado no pior momento possível e da pior forma possível? - Argh! Mas aquele idiota irá me pagar, farei ela se arrepender amargamente do dia em que ousou me desafiar! - e caminhava em direção aos domínios do Lorde. Tinha assuntos para resolver, e com certeza eles não poderia esperar.

Pelo menos, era assim que ela pensava.

***

Um choro. Fraco e seco, um choro tomava conta daquele quarto.

Como ela se odiava. Sentia vontade de acabar com sua existência, e só não o fazia por motivos que desconhecia.

Ela falhou. Fracassou terrivelmente. Nem mesmo ajudar sua irmã, tampouco devolver a Marller o "favor", nem isso havia conseguido.

E por que? POR QUE??????

A resposta era simples: era uma idiota. Uma vergonha. Uma negação como Deusa.

Havia conseguido alguma coisa depois de todos esses problemas? Sim, havia... mas não exatamente o que esperava.

Deixando-se guiar pelo impulso, comprometeu não apenas a si mesma, como também a Urd e Belldandy.

Sim, impulso. Era simples, podia Ter se informado com Urd sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre tudo o que se passava, mas ela o fez? Não, em sua arrogância, achou-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, de seguir em frente sem a ajuda de mais ninguém.

E foi esse o seu maior erro.

Achou que, por ter sido finalmente reconhecida como Deusa - de terceira classe, a propósito - era a detentora de todo o conhecimento, e foi ai que errou feio, que quebrou a cara da pior forma possível.

Encolhida em um canto, Skuld chorava sem parar há horas Chorava bem baixo, pois nem chorar direito conseguia, tamanha era sua vergonha.

Quantos problemas causou? Quantas regras desrespeitou ao ir para lá sem autorização?

Pela primeira vez ela sentiu, em todo o sentido da palavra, o que era ser uma deusa. 

Não era a toa que Urd lhe omitiu algumas coisas em um primeiro momento. Na verdade, agora finalmente entendia o por que de Belldandy não ter lhe contado acerca do que aconteceu com Keiichi. Quantas regras ela quebraria apenas para ver sua irmã feliz?

Uma alma rancorosa, cheia de ódio e rancor, o qual foi tão poderoso que permaneceu depois dele ter abandonado seu corpo. Era óbvio que era um plano de Marller. Belldandy deveria Ter percebido isso também. 

Mas... por que?

Um breve barulho em seu quarto e, quando se dá conta, sente dois braços enroscarem sua cintura em um carinhoso abraço.

Urd.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que ela disse dela, ainda assim permanecia ali. Sentia-se o pior dos seres por acusá-la tão duramente e, ainda assim, receber sua ajuda. Mais do que isso, apenas conseguiu chegar tão longe por que Urd resolveu lhe dar sua prova de fogo, seu teste de iniciação como Deusa.

E ela falhou.

- Urd... - fracamente ela juntava coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta desde que retornou para o céu - por quê?

- Ela não tinha escolha, tampouco quis apelar.

- Mas era tão óbvio... ela deveria saber que Marller iludiu Keiichi, então por que...?

- Marller não o iludiu, ele... ele sabia muito bem que quando se trata com demônios, nada sai de graça. Ele apenas queria reencontrá-las, mas não esperava que seria daquele forma mas, mesmo assim, não se importou, pois conseguiu o que queria. Erra em achar que Marller o iludiu em algum momento, apenas ofereceu a ele justamente o que ele mais queria. Ele não era tão tolo quanto você imaginava, sabia muito bem que ela queria afetar Belldandy, mas... ele não se importava. Nada mais importava em sua vida, apenas Belldandy. E, se vê-la mais uma vez significasse seu sofrimento, pouco lhe importava. Mas as coisas não aconteceram como esperava. Marller não contou a ele sobre o fato de que ele se tornaria um demônio, sabe. Demônios também realizam desejos, assim como as Deusas, só que eles são muito, mas muito traiçoeiros.

- Mas... e ela? Por que Não reagiu? 

- Ela tinha um acordo com Keiichi, lembra-se?

- Mas isso é absurdo!

- Você se lembra de que, certa vez, ela disse que não era apenas o acordo que a mantinha na Terra?

- Sim, eu me lembro. Ela realmente gostava daquele idiota!

- E nunca se esqueceu disso, em nenhum dos dias em que esteve afastado dele. E, naquele dia em que ele invadiu o céu cobrando o que lhe era de direito, ela o acompanhou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... a forma como ela estava, era tão...

- Deprimente? Talvez, mas uma forma dele demostrar seu amor. Eu também estive lá, Skuld. Tudo aquilo não é nada mais do que uma proteção, pois para ele, Belldandy é a coisa mais importante do universo, e não permitiria que nada nem ninguém a tirasse do lado dele. Deusas e Demônios são fiéis aos seus acordos - e se erguia, caminhando até a saída do quarto - ele não a seqüestrou ou iludiu, apenas venho exigir o que era seu por direito. E, uma vez conseguindo o que tanto almejava, tomou providências para protegê-la.

- Era por isso que ele estava sem os brincos? Mas como tal coisa é possível? Pensei que...

- Deusas e Demônios tem brincos especiais que limitam seus poderes, do contrário seus corpos não suportariam tamanha carga, como sabe.

- Eu também percebi, mas como ele fez tal coisa, ainda mais alguém que se tornou um deles há tão pouco tempo?

- Isso tudo tem apenas uma resposta, irmã: amor. O amor de ambos permitiu tal coisa. Keiichi nunca iria se perdoar se, em algum momento, Belldandy fosse tomada dele mais uma vez, e estaria disposto a tudo para não permitir que ela se afastasse dele novamente. Tamanho foi o seu desejo, que ele pode andar livremente sem seus brincos, mas apenas em seu domínio. Ali dentro ele é supremo, e nada pode enfrentá-lo. Sua vontade é a lei, não há nada que ele não controle ali dentro. E a única coisa que torna tal coisa possível, é o seu amor por Belldandy. O fruto do amor deles assumiu a forma de uma poderosa proteção, algo que Marller já deve Ter descoberto e a essa hora deve estar se lamentando amargamente. Procure se lembrar disso, Skuld. Hoje você passou por uma situação muito, mas muito difícil.

- Eu sei, é que...

- Escute. Hoje você viu o que realmente significa ser uma deusa - e lhe dava as costas - só espero que nada disso tenha sido em vão. - e saia do quarto.

Ainda caída no seu canto, a dor tomava conta do seu peito. Era doloroso, e seu orgulho estava terrivelmente ferido. Finalmente ela entendeu, da pior forma possível, o significado de ser uma Deusa, de suas dores, de suas obrigações e responsabilidades e, acima de tudo, do valor de um compromisso.

No fim, Marller perdeu. Não conseguiu afastar Belldandy de seu amor, nem mesmo com sua morte. Falhou em matá-las, e nem ao menos conseguiu manter algum controle sobre Morisato. Afinal, era óbvio que cedo ou tarde ela se entediaria e o mataria apenas para ver Belldandy ainda mais triste. 

Mas isso não era a coisa mais importante, e sim o fato de que teve sua prova de fogo. Passou por coisas que muitas de sua geração não enfrentariam em uma vida toda de aventuras e decepções. Acabou tendo uma última lição daquela na qual ela se espelhou, sobre as responsabilidades do seu posto.

E, mais do que nunca, pela primeira vez, ela passou a enxergar a verdade por trás daquelas três palavras, as quais ficariam gravadas em sua mente até o fim dos tempos:

"Deusas não mentem".

Finalizado em 01/04/2004

Revisão terminada em 03/04/2004

Eu sei, ficou grande, mas me dêem uma chance, não é fácil escrever sobre Ah!Megami-sama! De qualquer forma, espero que tenham se divertido ao lerem, tanto quanto eu me diverti ao escrever, ainda mais com a frase na cabeça "nada é sagrado, nada. E se for, não vai durar muito tempo."

Esse fanfic foi escrito como parte de um "concurso" feito no fórum webfanfics em que cada participante da brincadeira pedia para outro escrever acerca de um tema diferente, algo que nunca tinha escrito antes, e que considerasse um desafio. O nome do jogo se chama "SUBVERSÕES - O JOGO DA ESCRITA", E muitos participaram. Eu fui apenas um dos que entraram no jogo e, a pedido do Calerom, que como parte das regras, pediu que eu escrevesse um fic de um entre três animes propostos por ele. Escolhi Ah! Megami-sama, e parte do pedido era que envolvesse dama, sofrimento e desespero. Não sei se consegui realmente atingir o tema proposto, isso fica a cargo de vocês, os quais leram pacientemente cada página desta história.

No entanto, eu realmente nunca me imaginei escrevendo um fanfic de Oh! My Goddess que fugisse tanto do tema, enfocando a tristeza e o desespero, ao invés do clima alegre e divertido da série. Não que eu considere tal coisa impossível, mas Ter uma idéia para escrever um fic à altura são outros quinhentos.

já que escrevi algo diferente desta vez, farei algo que não faço há tempos: Os agradecimentos!!!

Primeiramente a Hakesh-chan, que me olhou torto, perguntando se era possível escrever algo do tipo de "Ah! Megami-sama". Vejamos o que ela acha disso.

Em segundo, ao Calerom, único culpado absoluto por eu estar me aventurando neste tema.

Em terceiro lugar, a Ana-chan Wishmistress, a qual criou esse jogo para incentivar a criatividade e a capacidade das pessoas de fugirem do padrão.

Também dedico a minha amiga Aurazy. Lembre-se, você nunca estará sozinha, quando você menos espera, sempre haverão amigos por perto para te ajudar, te dar apoio e conforto nas situações mais difíceis.

Um abraço para o Wladmir, da Miscelânea de escritores(www.wladv.cjb.net) e ao Mc_donald, meus fanzineiros favoritos!

Um abração para o Dna e a Jungle Dizzy, do site Webfanfics, pelo esforço em relação ao site, e boa sorte, por que eu estou esperando novo layout!

Um alô especial para o Hadriam Marius, e parabéns pelo seu esforço em manter a Biblioteca de Guaruhara(www.guaruhara.hpg.com.br) firme e forte, sempre com novas atualizações.

Um abraço também para Ayanami-san, Souryu-san e toda a equipe do arquivo de fanfics ayanami-Souryu(www.fanfictionbr.net), pelo seu esforço e empenho em estar incentivando o auto grau gramatical e tremendo respeito a língua-pátria entre os freqüentadores do AFAS.

Nossa, quanta gente! Esqueci de alguém? Um abraço para a Tica( que fica me cobrando direto pela atualização de "Mais do que palavras: guarde um tempo para viver), a Sarah, que também espera, mas é mais compreensível, a Joana Darc, Kaolla Su, ao Kal Bangá, Angel of FLCL, ao Verythrax Draconis( o qual vai receber uma sova pela brincadeira do primeiro de abril) e a todo o pessoal do fórum webfanfics e do Map que eu esqueci de citar!

Um abraço especial também para Water Hunter, Talita de Sagitário, Hannah e Lady Persefone. Com amigos como esses, o que mais eu posso querer?

Um beijo e abraço especial para Tomoio1( Obrigado! Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com uma opinião formada igual a sua! Se realmente existe alguém que não se guia pela cabeças dos outros e não se encaixa no estereótipo de "maria-vai-com-as outras", essa é pessoa é você, e manda um beijo para os seus três tesouros!!!) e para a Usagi-chan, a qual eu amo e me compreende até nas horas mais difíceis. Usagi-chan, um beijo para você e o bando de desocupados do VMT que não tem mais o que fazer da vida a não ser atingir seu único objetivo!!!

E um obrigado especial a você, que depois de tudo, ainda continua lendo.

Lexas.


End file.
